


Family Photos

by Shadowed_Oracle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluffapalooza 2021, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Oracle/pseuds/Shadowed_Oracle
Summary: Rumbelle go out for ice cream with Henry, Neal and Gideon.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle & Gideon & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 23





	Family Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Skin Deep/Rumbelle Day/ Fluffapalooza to you all!

Henry’s birthday outing to Any Given Sundae was nearly over. Belle looked around at the other members of her family amazed how far they’d come in two short years. These outings had once been awkward and sometimes tense but today’s had been enjoyable and comfortable. 

Henry and Neal were finishing off their massive sundaes and discussing comic books, while Rumple was trying to clean up Gideon.

“Papa!” shrieked Gideon, giggling as Rumplestiltskin wiped chocolate ice-cream off the two year old’s hands and face. He managed to wriggle one of his hands out of his father’s grip to tug on Rumple’s tie. 

Rumple sighed and began to uncurl Gideon’s stubborn fingers one by one from his tie. 

“I suppose this is what I get for not wearing a hazmat suit.” He grumbled as he revealed a set of chocolate marks down his blue silk tie.

Belle giggled as images of her refined and always elegantly dressed husband in a hazmat suit appeared in her mind. Next to her both Henry and Neal laughed clearly imagining the same thing.

“I’d pay good money to see Papa take Gideon to Any Given Sundae in a hazmat suit,” said Neal grinning widely.

“Yeah! We could probably sell tickets,” Henry put in eagerly. 

“Not, that I want to squash my grandson’s entrepreneurial spirit…” began Rumple.

Neal snorted, earning him a glare from Rumple as he settled his younger son in his lap. Neal just rolled his eyes.

Rumple harrumphed. “Let’s just move on shall we?” said Rumple testily. “Gideon’s clean enough for a picture now.”

He gave Gideon a hug. Gideon turned a little and lifted his head to give his Papa a smacking kiss, leaving a large patch of chocolaty drool on Rumple’s face.

Belle reached for her phone but before she could snap a photo, Rumple had picked up a napkin and wiped the drool from his face. “Can’t take you anywhere my boy, can we?” he said tickling Gideon slightly, making the little boy giggle and kick his feet.

She smiled, her heart expanding at the clear love between her husband and their son. But she still felt tinge of disappointment at missing the shot of Rumple covered in chocolate ice cream drool. 

Neal caught her eye and grinned. He stage whispered across the table, “Don’t worry Belle I got a photo of him before he cleaned himself up. I’ll send it to you.”

She smiled at her step-”son” (of sorts), “Thank you Neal.”

“Send a copy to me too, Dad,” put in Henry.

“I hate all of you” Rumple muttered. But effect was ruined by the half-smile on his face. Besides all of them (apart from Gideon) knew how pleased he was that his eldest son and his grandson wanted any photos of him at all. They knew he was beyond happy that Henry allowed these birthday outings with his Dad’s family. 

Belle smiled at four of them. “All right. Time for you picture. Now huddle round everyone so I can fit you all in.”

Rumple kept his arms firmly around Gideon, Henry leaned slightly in on Rumple’s right side, while Neal wrapped his arm around his father’s left shoulder and leaned close. 

Belle saw Rumple’s mouth twitch almost imperceivably -- she doubted anyone but her would notice that twitch or understand its significance. But Belle knew even after these few years of rebuilding his relationship with Neal Rumple was still surprised his son even deigned to spend time with him -- let alone that he was now comfortable enough with his Papa to initiate physical contact with him again.

Belle smiled as she readied her phone. “Alright smile everyone!” She called.

The four male members of her family all grinned up at her. She snapped a few pictures and satisfied when she managed to get a clear shot of Rumple with his sons and grandson with chocolate marks down his tie and looking like he couldn’t be happier. 

She gave a thumbs up to the men so they could relax and began plotting where among the many family photos in their living room she and Rumple should place this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I've had a migraine all week so I haven't had the time to proofread this as many times as I usually would. If you see any typos let me know!
> 
> Whenever you read this feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
